runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Triumvirate Department of State
Wiki Purpose The purpose of this wiki is to inform readers on Clans involved in the game of Runescape. You organization was contacted, responded forceably to the contrary, and has made it clear they are not involved with the game of Runescape. As such their presence on this wiki is contrary to the focus herein. If you would like to create or maintain a clan page, feel free to do so. The actions of the Triumvirate Organization, both in deceleration of "war" against this wiki via expropriation and the lack of participation in the wiki's namesake, illustrate the lack of need for their presence here. Enjoy your own dedicated wiki. This is the Runescape Clan Wiki. 17:17, May 2, 2014 (UTC) *It has been made incredibly clear by the Major Executive of the Triumvirate that the organization is NOT affiliated with Runescape. It is an entity exclusive to and not affiliated with the game. Any individual member of The Triumvirate who may also play runescape and be a member of the clan is welcome to create and maintain a clan page on this RuneScape Clan Wiki. I do not see that you are in a clan. How are you in a Union? This point alone is validation for my conclusion. Any content regarding the Universal Triumvirate shall be removed. The Triumvirate has its own wiki. Stay on it until you have a clan to edit. This decision is final. 17:35, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Stop! This is final. Any further discussion regarding the removal of the Universal Triumvirate pages will be considered vandalism/spam and treated accordingly. The actions of Ryan Bleitze have made his intentions clear. Until an apology and redaction are made, the UT pages shall not exist, as they have demonstrated an official non-affiliation to the RuneScape game. As you didn't point out any clan affiliation in your response, I will take that as EVIDENCE that you are not affiliated with any clan. You are welcome to add or expand upon the content of this wiki positively, but any further discussion of UT will be handled as spam/vandalism. Good day 18:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) First, Ryan Bleitze} is currently listed as the Major Executive per here: [http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Triumvirate_Wiki UT Wiki. His actions were rude, and declarative of his intentions. Until he has recanted his actions, and provided a formal written apology, I will consider his decelerations of negativity to be the official stance of the Entire Universal Triumvirate. I will consider the UT to be at war with the Clan Wiki. We are a neutral community and my job is to protect it from aggressors. Perhaps you should tell him this. You have now replied 2 times since I asked the question. Another response in which you fail to list a clan which you specifically, as a runescape game player, are currently listed as a member, will constitute a statement of spam, and result in a 1 week block. You have been warned. The Universal Triumvirate is NOT a community designated for Runescape Clans. None of the content pages for the UT mentioned a specific clan that is a member of the union. It is an organization external from runescape and this wiki. RuneScape Clans Wiki:RuneScape Clans Wiki is not... is very clear about what content should be on this wiki. You have yet to actually make a statement, other than to oppose the action, providing neither personal example, or evidenciary supplement. The UT have access to their own wiki. They have access to their own private forums. They are not a clan, nor are they a union that is designated towards Runescape, they possess no right to content on this Wiki. If the organization were dead, it would be pertinent for historical reference, this is not the case. The organization is unaffiliated with the purpose of this wiki. Lanclot Rice may be in a clan. He may be a member of UT. But the entirety of his clan's membership are not included in the UT registry, so the UT is not a Union of Clans. A union means all members of each clan are citizens of that Union. This is not the case for UT. which means it has no place on this wiki. Another response in which you fail to list a clan which you specifically, as a runescape game player, are currently listed as a member of, will constitute a statement of spam, and result in a 1 week block. You have been warned. I suggest you tread carefully and fully consider if you would like to continue this discussion. I will allow the RfA to stand, but at present no information has been presented to illustrate the need for the RfA applicants to be provided with the authority. Neither has made regular contributions to the entire content of this wiki, nor made regular content to any specific pages on this wiki. 19:39, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Yet again you fail to respond with what I asked for... As I have now asked 3 times, it's obvious you cannot provide the information I am asking for- this illustrates both your lack of interest to be cooperative, and an intent to be disruptive. This wiki is dedicated to Runescape Clans. We do not allow articles for Guilds from Warcraft, nor Teams from Call of Duty, nor any other gaming organizations not directly affiliated with Runescape and it's game. I do not know about wine, so I do not edit the Wine wiki. I am not a member of the UT, so I do not go to alter content of which I do not know on the UT wiki. You are not a Runescape Player. You are not a member of a clan. What are you doing on our wiki? You purposeful disregard for such simple requests illustrates how little knowledge you possess about this very specialized topic. Feel free to positively contribute to this wiki all you like. But you have demonstrated that you know nothing about runescape or runescape clans, and that you aren't even a participant in the basic purpose of this targeted wiki. I will scrutinize your edits, as historically your contributions to this wiki have had to be reverted by the usual contributors that have maintained this wikia for years. Your continued dramatization will be henceforth ignored, and I will not be replying again to your statements on this issue. The decision is final and will not be reverted at this time. Regarding Ryan Bleitze, however much you would like to imply he is not a representative of the UT, he is your declared leader. If President Obama slapped Queen Elizabeth, he would be acting as a representative of the US, and action would occur in kind. The UT has declared war on the Wiki. Until HE PERSONALLY recants his actions and apologizes, I will consider your organization a declared threat to the security of this wiki, and we will act in kind. If you would like to resolve that issue, I would suggest the department of state contact the major executive's office and express the urgency of the circumstance. The individual member of the UT are welcome to participate in this wiki freely, as the UT does not declare any specific clans to be part of their organization, and per here the group only has 36 members. Given that Lanclot's clan has more than 36 members, obviously his clan is not a member of the UT. All contributors who positively add and expand on the information contained herein on this wiki are invited and encouraged. I won't issue the 7 day block as I said I would if you failed to provide the info. You have just made it abundantly clear how little reason you have to be involved in this wiki project. 04:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) My apologies, I wasn't aware anything was unclear in the message above. I will not be replying to messages on this topic anymore, thanks! The other pages that were deleted were speedy deletion candidates. User:Teeky, aka Ehtya, Aka An Administrator of the UT wikia 1 (someone affiliated to you, why would you lie like that, it makes you seem dishonest?) received a clear and concise response to their contact at User talk:Teeky. The UT has, through the actions of its representatives, declared aggressive intentions towards this wiki and its community. Until such time as Ryan Bleitze has publicly apologized and reverted his actions, I will consider his actions to be supported by yourself, and the entirety of the UT as a group. If you do not support him, have him reprimanded and forced to apologize. I will not be inclined, as a lone individual, to afford my assistance to any group who supports such actions until such reparations have been made. If you post on my talk page again, and fail in the context of your message, to include two pieces of information: #Your runescape username #The Clan of which you are currently affiliated I will consider your actions to be inflammatory, malicious and disruptive, with intent to purposefully provoke this community into conflict, and will act accordingly. I am asking for something very basic, and I have now asked you multiple times. 03:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Why you insist on lying, I don't know. Account Uni Tri does not exist... There is no associated FC, High Score, or account logs. Per your own statement, you are not a member of a Clan. Your continued flaming and harassment on this wiki is over. 14:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*I am not lying! You are now attacking me and accusing me of being a liar, and it's not appropriate. ::If it would really make you happy... I'll provided photo evidence! Here you go: http://oi61.tinypic.com/2evevz6.jpg... as you can see, I'm logged in, my email account is above, as is this edit page. If it would really make you happy I will friend you in game. But this is absolutely pathetic, the lengths you are going to for me to prove that a couple of pages are used. ::I am a member of the leadership of a union, I am a member of the overarching system. I don't have to be in a specific clan because I am in a union. This wiki is dedicated to both and you are attacking one particular union. ::You have gone to extreme lengths, ones which no single user should ever be subject to. This is inquisitive, analytical, meddlesome, and extremely intrusive! I am going to demand that, as I have provided the information you desire, you unblock me, reinstate our pages, and apologize to me. Triumvirate Department of State 17:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*You yourself have been proved a liar. Uni Tri does exist, and he just proved it. Even if it didnt, my account (Lanclot455) is a very very popular person on world 3 and meets all of your criteria. So, reinstate our pages, and apologize to us, now. [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 17:22, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Still Blocked But... Hi there, still blocked... I gave you all the information you wanted even though I really didn't need to. You even put the pages back. Still waiting on that apology and to be unblocked considering I did exactly as you asked and you blocked me anyway. To anyone reading this, I support the proposals on both RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for Adminship/Lanclot Rice and Forum:Removal of The Draziw. Thanks. Triumvirate Department of State 05:26, May 17, 2014 (UTC)